Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One service includes providing a user's position and information regarding the position in a map-based user interface. Such a service may be used for providing directions between two locations or information regarding points of interest surrounding the current position of the user. Other services exist that similarly provide position-related information. Such a service may provide information to parents regarding the positions of their children on a map-based user interface. Applications and services related to providing position-based information usually have their own, separate user interfaces that a user must manually navigate to in order to see the position-based information. This adds a level of inconvenience to users that want to use multiple applications and/or services. Even further, not all of the applications and services are compatible with the wide range of user devices that may display the user-based information. Thus, there are no integrated services available that are capable of showing multiple maps associated with different applications. Further, the applications and services do not always present user position-related information. Rather, there could be multiple map applications that provide other map related services pertaining to locations other than current user location. Currently, such frameworks do not exist that allow multiple map applications related to a user to be dynamically invoked. Therefore, device manufacturers and service providers face significant technical challenges in providing a framework capable of integrating map-based applications and services within a single user interface that adapts to dynamic conditions associated with the availability of the position-related information.